The present invention relates to carbon blacks and further relates to their use in wire and cable compounds, such as shielding compositions. The present invention farther relates to methods of incorporating these carbon blacks into wire and cable compounds and certain properties which can be achieved using the carbon blacks of the present invention.
Insulated cable is used extensively for transmission and distribution of electrical power. Two components of the power cable contain conductive carbon black the strand shield and insulation shield. These carbon black filled semi-conductive materials are used to create an equipotential surface between the conductor and the insulation and to orientate the field in the insulation parallel to the conductor.
Carbon blacks are incorporated into the polymer composition through variety of mixing techniques. They are used extensively in the industry to render resistive polymers electrically conductive. The degree of electrical conductivity imparted by a specific carbon black is related to its physical and chemical properties. For carbon blacks with desired conductivity, it is generally desirable to utilize those carbon blacks that will provide as low viscosity as possible, and thus improve the processability of carbon black-polymer composition of the mixture. For cable applications, another important factor affecting extended cable life is smoothness at the shield interfaces. Any defect at the interfaces can increase the stress levels and may lead to premature cable failure. These defects are generally found to be caused by contaminants, degraded polymer gels, and/or poorly dispersed carbon black.
The power cables designed for medium to high voltage applications have a copper or aluminum core conductor, a layer of semi-conductive shielding, a layer of insulation, and a layer of semi-conductive insulation shielding. The insulation layer is predominantly either crosslinked polyethylene or crosslinked ethylene propylene rubber (EPR). During the installation of the cable it is often necessary to make splices and terminal connections, this requires the clean delamination of the insulation shield layer from the insulation layer. Therefore, a strippable semi-conductive insulation shielding which can be easily stripped from the insulation layer will be desirable. However, a minimum strip force is required to maintain the mechanical integrity between the insulation layer and the semi-conductive insulation; if the force is too low then loss of adhesion may result in water diffusing along the interface causing electrical breakdown.
Accordingly, it will be advantageous to produce novel carbon black that can impair at the same time higher compound conductivity at a comparatively lower viscosity and high level of smoothness and a low adhesion in strippable formulations. These and other advantages are achieved by the carbon black and polymer compositions of the present invention.
A feature of the present invention is to provide novel carbon blacks which preferably provide one or more improved properties to the wire and/or cable compounds.
The present invention also relates to polymeric compositions, such as wire and cable compounds, containing the carbon blacks of the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide carbon blacks, which when incorporated into wire and cable compounds, provide a low viscosity.
In addition, a feature of the present invention is to provide carbon blacks, which when incorporated into wire and cable compounds, lead to an acceptable and higher conductivity ranges.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide carbon blacks which when incorporated into wire and cable compounds promote a very high smoothness of the formed compound.
An additional feature of the present invention is to provide carbon blacks, which when incorporated into wire and cable compounds, promote a very good stripability of the layer containing the carbon black.
Also, a feature of the present invention is to provide carbon blacks, which when incorporated into wire and cable compounds, provides a combination of all of the above-described properties.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objectives and other advantages of the present invention will be realized and obtained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the written description and appended claims.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention relates to a conductive carbon black having a nitrogen surface area of from 65 to 95 m2/g; an Iodine number without additive of from 64 to 120 mg/g; a tinting strength of about 90% or less; and a ASTM particle size of from 22 nm to 39 nm.
The present invention further relates to polymer compositions, such as cable and wire compounds, containing the above-described carbon black.
In addition, the present invention relates to a polymer composition containing the above-described carbon black, an ethylene containing polymer, and a crosslinking agent. This polymer composition can further contain an acrylonitrile butadiene type polymer and/or other conventional additives.
Furthermore, the above-described carbon black can be further treated with a variety of one or more treating agents such as a polymer comprising an acrylonitrile and at least one other monomer; ethoxylated esters or polyethers; compounds containing at least one long chain alkenyl or alkyl group and at least one amine group; alkylene type compounds such as polyethylene glycol, and the like.
In addition, the present invention relates to methods to lower viscosity, improve conductivity, improve smoothness, and/or improve stripability of the wire and cable compound using the carbon blacks of the present invention.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide a further explanation of the present invention, as claimed.
The present invention relates to novel carbon blacks and their use in polymeric compositions such as wire and cable compounds. Preferably, the use of the carbon blacks in the wire and cable compounds leads to improved properties such as one or more of the following: a lowered viscosity of the wire and cable compounds; an improved conductivity range; an improved smoothness of the formed wire and/or cable compound; and/or an improved stripability of the formed wire and/or cable compound.
The carbon black of the present invention preferably has a nitrogen surface area of from about 65 to about 95 m2/g as measured by ASTM D4820. The carbon black further has an Iodine number without additive of from about 64 to 120 mg/g as measured by ASTM D1510. The carbon black further has a tinting strength of 90% or less as measured by ASTM D3265; and a ASTM particle size of from about 22 nm to about 39 nm as measured by ASTM D3849-89.
The carbon black of the present invention can further have one or more of the following additional characteristics which are preferred: a DBPA of from about 119 to about 128 cc/100 g as measured by ASTM D2414 and preferably a DBPA of from about 120 to about 124 cc/100 g and even more preferably 123 cc/100 g.
Preferably, the carbon blacks of the present invention have a nitrogen surface area of from about 65 to about 75 m2/g, more preferably 66 m2/g to 75 m2/g, and even more preferably 68 m2/g to 72 m2/g, and most preferably 70 m2/g; an Iodine number without additive of from 78 to 85 mg/g and more preferably 80 to 85 mg/g, and even more preferably 83 mg/g; a tinting strength of from about 75% to about 90% and more preferably about 81%; an ASTM particle size of from about 30 to about 38 nm, and even more preferably about 34 nm. Other ranges of characteristics include, but are not limited to, a nitrogen surface area of from 65 m2/g to 72 m2/g, such as 68 m2/g; a DBPA range of from 120 to 127 cc/100 g, such as 123 cc/100 g; an Iodine number of from 80 to 90 mg/g; a tinting strength of from 75 to 85%, such as 80%. The present invention can use carbon blacks having these characteristics or use carbon blacks outside of these characteristics but still within the broader defined characteristics as set forth earlier. Also, the carbon blacks can be used as strippable conductive wire or cable compounds as described below or can be used in other types of articles as described throughout the present application.
The carbon blacks of the present invention can be made using the furnace as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,250, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Preferably, in following the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,250, the primary combustion level is less than 600%, preferably less than 400%, and more preferably from about 180 to about 320%. Preferably, the overall combustion level of the process is about 30% or less, preferably from about 20% to about 30%, more preferably from about 24% to about 27%. It is also preferred that the residence time for the carbon black forming reactions in the process for producing the carbon blacks of the present invention is 0.55 seconds to 9.99 seconds, more preferably from about 1.3 seconds to about 6.58 seconds. With respect to the ratio of air to natural gas, this ratio is at least 30:1, preferably is less than 60:1, and more preferably is less than 40:1 and even more preferably is from about 18:1 to about 32:1. In referring to the furnace described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,250, the feedstock may be introduced either through a probe 15 or radially inward through a plurality of openings positioned in the wall of zone 12 at point 32 or a combination of the two. The feedstock introduced through the probe 15 can be altered by changing the number of injection openings. The angle of the openings can vary from a direction axially with the reaction centerline or radially up to and including perpendicularly to the reactor centerline. In addition, the position of the probe may be altered along the centerline of the reactor from position 32.
Finally, the feedstock sulfur amount is preferably less than 1000 ppms, though higher amounts can be used. Generally, with the above-described preferred parameters in following the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,250, carbon blacks having the above-described properties of the present invention can be made. Further alterations to the process can be made by those skilled in the art in view of the present description once the desired parameters, as described above, are used as objectives in running the furnace to form the carbon blacks.
Preferably, the carbon blacks which are formed are furnace carbon blacks, however other carbon blacks can be made, such as channel blacks or acetylene blacks. The carbon blacks of the present invention can be in fluffy form or pelletized form and the pellets can be formed using conventional techniques which are known to those skilled in the art.
The carbon blacks of the present invention can be further treated with a variety of treating agents, such as binders and/or surfactants. The treating agents described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,650; 5,200,164; 5,872,177; 5,871,706; and 5,747,559, all incorporated herein in their entirety by reference, can be used in treating the carbon blacks of the present invention. Other preferred treating agents, including surfactants and/or binders, can be used and include, but are not limited to, polyethylene glycol; alkylene oxides such as propylene oxides and/or ethylene oxides, sodium lignosulfate; acetates such as ethyl-vinyl acetates; sorbitan monooleate and ethylene oxide; ethylene/styrene/butvlacrylates/methyl methacrylate binders; copolymers of butadiene and acrylonitrile; and the like. Such binders are commnercially available from such manufactures as Union Carbide, ICI, Union Pacific, Wacker/Air Products, Interpolymer Corporation, and B.F. Goodrich. These binders are preferably sold under the trade names: Vinnapas LL462, Vinnapas LL870, Vinnapas EAF650, Tween 80, Syntran 1930, Hycar 1561, Hycar 1562, Hycar 1571, Hycar 1572, PEG 1000, PEG 3350, PEG 8000, PEG 20000, PEG 35000, Synperonic PE/F38, Synperonic PE/F108, Synperonic PE/F127, and Lignosite-458.
Generally the amount of treating agent used with the carbon blacks of the present invention can be the amounts recited in the above-described patents, for instance in an amount of from about 0.1% to about 50% by weight of the treated carbon black, though other amounts can be used depending upon the type of properties desired and the particular treating agent(s) being used.
With respect to the polymer compositions, the carbon blacks of the present invention can be incorporated into any polymeric composition containing one or more polymers and optionally other conventional additives. The carbon blacks of the present invention can be used in elastomeric and rubber compositions. Preferably, the composition is an ethylene containing polymer or elastomer, such as, but not limited to, polyethylene or an ethylene copolymers, ethylene-propylene rubber, ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA), and/or ethylene ethyl acrylate (EEA). Therefore, articles of manufacture containing the carbon blacks of the present invention can be made. A preferred article of manufacture is an extruded article, such as a profile, tube, tape, or film. Another preferred article is a strippable conductive wire or cable coating compound. Also preferred as an article of manufacture of the present invention is a medium or high voltage cable comprising:
A metal conductor core;
A semi-conductive shield;
An insulation layer; and
An outer semi-conductive layer.
The carbon blacks of the present invention can be present in a shielding composition and/or outer semi-conductive layer. These compositions are known as strand shielding compositions and insulation compositions.
The novel carbon blacks of the present invention can be incorporated into conventional polymer compositions using conventional amounts. For instance, the carbon blacks of the present invention can be incorporated into shielding compositions in conventional amounts such as from about 1% to about 50% by weight of the shielding composition, and more preferably from about 15% to about 45% based on the weight of the shielding composition, and most preferably from about 30% to about 40% by weight of the shielding composition.
Preferably, the shielding compositions of the present invention contain an ethylene containing polymer or polyethylene such as an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and a crosslinking agent such as an organic peroxide crosslinking agent. The shielding compositions of the present invention can further contain other polymers such as an acrylonitrile butadiene polymer (e.g., an acrylonitrile butadiene copolymer). If the carbon black has a treating agent on it, such as in the form of an acrylonitrile butadiene copolymer, then the amount of acrylonitrile butadiene polymer or other polymer(s) that may be present can be reduced or eliminated in the shielding composition.
Preferably, the ethylene containing polymer is an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer or EEA which is preferably present in an amount of from 20 to about 50% by weight based on the weight of the shielding composition and more preferably, from about 25 to about 45 weight %.
The carbon blacks of the present invention can be substituted for the conventional carbon blacks described in European Patent Application No. 0 420 271; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,747,559; 5,871,706; 5,872,177; and 5,725,650, all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
Typically, the semi-conductive compositions may be made by combining one or more polymers with an amount of carbon blacks sufficient to render the composition semi-conductive. Similarly, the insulating materials may be formed by incorporating minor amounts of carbon black, for example, as a colorant, into a polymer composition. Insulating material may be formed by combining a polymer and an amount of carbon black much less than that sufficient to impart semi-conductive properties to the material. For example, the polymeric compositions of the present invention may be made by combining a polymer, such as a polyolefin, with an amount of carbon black sufficient to render the composition semi-conductive.
The compositions of the present invention may also include suitable additives for their known purposes and known and effective amounts. For example, the compositions of the present invention may also include such additives as cross-linking agents, vulcanizing agents, stabilizers, pigments, dyes, colorants, metal deactivators, oil extenders, lubricants, inorganic fillers, and the like.
The polymeric compositions of the present invention can be made using conventional techniques such as mixing the various components together using commercially available mixers. The compositions can then be formed into the desired thickness and length and width using conventional techniques known to those skilled in the art, such as described in EP 0420271;U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,412,938; 4,288,023; and 4,150,193 all incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. In more detail, the polymer compositions of the present invention may be manufactured using conventional machinery and methods to produce the desired final polymer product. The composition may be prepared by batch or continuous mixing processes such as those well known in the art. For example, equipment such as Banbury mixers, Buss co-kneaders, and twin screw extruders may be used to mix the ingredients of the formulations. For instance, the components of the polymer compositions of the present invention may be mixed and formed into pellets for future use in manufacturing such materials as insulated electrical conductors.
The polymer compositions of the present invention may be incorporated into any product where the properties of the polymer compositions are suitable. For example, the polymer compositions are particularly useful for making insulated electrical conductors, such as electrical wires and power cables. Depending on the conductivity of the polymer compositions, the polymer composition may be used, for example, as a semi-conductive material or as an insulating material in such wires and cables. More preferably, a semi-conductive shield of the polymer composition may be formed directly over the inner electrical conductor as a conductor shield, or over an insulating material as a bonded or strippable insulation shield, or as an outer jacketing material. The carbon blacks in the selected polymer compositions may also be used in strand filling applications in either conductive of nonconductive formulations.
Typically, the components of an electric cable are a conductive core (such as a multiplicity of conductive wires) surrounded by several protective layers. Additionally, the conductive core may contain a strand filler with conductive wires, such as a water blocking compound. The protective layers include a jacket layer, an insulating layer, and a semi-conductive shield. In a cable, typically conductive wires will be surrounded by a semi-conductor shield which in turn is surrounded by an insulation layer which in turn is surrounded by a semi-conductor shield and then a metallic tape shield, and finally, the jacket layer.
The carbon blacks of the present invention preferably provide a balance of beneficial properties to polymeric compositions, such as wire and cable compounds. Preferably, the carbon blacks of the present invention, when present in wire and cable compounds provide good viscosity, high smoothness, acceptable conductivity, and good stripability. It is unusual for one type of carbon black to provide two of these properties and yet the present invention has the ability to provide at least two, three, or most preferably, all four properties.
As stated earlier, the carbon blacks, when incorporated into wire and cable compounds, have the ability to provide or promote a lower viscosity which improves the ability to disperse the carbon black throughout the polymeric composition. The carbon blacks of the present invention also preferably improve the conductivity range of the shielding composition such that volume resistivity is about 120 xcexa9.cm or less, per ISO 3915 at 35% by weight loading in EEA, and more preferably is about 50 xcexa9.cm or less, and even more preferably about 30 xcexa9.cm or less. In addition, the carbon blacks of the present invention promote a high smoothness of the formed shielding composition such that the number of defects per dm2 is about 7000 or less, more preferably about 3000 or less at a 35% by weight loading in EEA. The carbon blacks of the present invention when incorporated into wire and cable compounds promote a good stripability of the shielding layer, such that strip force is about 20 lb/0.5 in. or less, and more preferably about 15 lb/0.5in. or less at 36 weight % loading of carbon black in EVA. With respect to viscosity, the viscosity is preferably about 2600 cps or less and more preferably is about 2000 cps or less at a 35 weight % loading of carbon black in EEA at 190xc2x0 C at a shear rate of 100/s. All of these above properties are shown for exemplary purposes only and other ranges are obtainable.
The present invention will be further clarified by the following examples, which are intended to be purely exemplary of the present invention.